This Core Center of Excellence application (P30) for the Brandeis/Harvard Center to Improve System Performance of Substance Use Disorder Treatment proposes to enhance the effectiveness and impact of existing research on payment and delivery of substance use disorder (SUD) treatment services and offer a national resource for those designing SUD treatment policy in the context of the dramatic, ongoing changes in the U.S. health care delivery system. The Center's goal is to use research on payment methods and service delivery approaches to synergistically expand the research base, to ensure that SUD treatment services are included in efforts to improve quality and reduce the cost of health care services, and to inform policy decisions that will profoundly affect the cost, quality and availability of SUD treatment services. The Center will build on 3 component research projects, as well as related research at Brandeis, Harvard and elsewhere, and support the development of new research to provide crucial and timely research evidence that can inform the design and implementation of effective policies. The Administrative and Research Support Cores provide the organizational engine to promote cross-fertilization of methods and findings across projects to support the Center's aims: 1. Address new research questions that stem from the Center theme and conceptual framework: Discern the key elements (e.g., characteristics of interventions and settings), determine best levels for intervention (e.g., payer, provider organization, clinician) and their interactions, and identify contextual factors that drive successful payment and delivery system reforms for SUD treatment. 2. Advance the science by stimulating research, learning, and experimentation on payment and delivery system reforms for SUD treatment. 3. Drive the next generation of research by training and mentoring junior investigators. 4. Translate and disseminate our findings and expertise in both content and methods, serving as a national resource for payment and delivery system reform for SUD treatment. The Center will achieve these aims by extending research into emerging topics and communicating findings to a broad audience. We will do this through overarching analyses and conceptual papers; training, mentoring and new collaborations; and the development of a State Learning Collaborative and Research Laboratory; and collaboration on implementation and analytic issues. Further we will translate and disseminate research results to an expansive audience of researchers, providers and policymakers to inform the changing environment of payment and delivery of SUD treatment services. The Center will apply a multidisciplinary research lens to questions of delivery and financing of SUD treatment services in order to enhance existing studies and push the field forward so that critical information is available in ths time of transformative change.